Don't Talk - Talk
by Tess 4 5
Summary: The Disclaimer: I don't own ILM. The challenge Cats070911 and I have accepted: get together, no dialogue at all and nothing but dialogue ( new idea from Cats: thoughts), each less than 300 words. The results: Private Walk/ Talk - Hangover (M-rated, separately) - Get out of this room, Get a room - Get him/her out of my mind - Earpiece - Crime scene (I & II) - Fences - TBC
1. Private Walk - Don't Talk

.

* * *

><p>She had bellowed at him to walk slower. She had cursed him he was wrong though she was not quite sure of that. Anyway, she was fuming. They should not be here. Nkata told them, Hillier told them.<p>

His lordship surely disagreed. But Barbara had to admit that she had a vague idea that on top of that steep hill they were climbing there would be a solution. Some bloody evidence. She even would be glad to find another body.

Whatever it would be it had to be found soon because the day was approaching its end.

He had been sure there would be something that would bring this case forward. He was not so sure anymore. Everybody else kept telling him. Nonetheless he strode quickly because he wanted to be on top before dusk. Barbara was some steps behind him, meanwhile quietly trying to catch up.

Then no more rocks and bushes blocked the view. Barbara showed up next to him. Both were heavily panting from this jog.

Nothing. No hint, no evidence, no body. It was just the two and nothing more but the beautiful sunset which was entirely worth the climb.

Suddenly struck by emotions Tommy put his arm around Barbara's shoulder and squeezed it. Suddenly he felt calm. Looking down and into her eyes he saw the same feelings. Her eyes shone lovingly. He lowered his head and kissed her. Barbara did not retreat, in fact she answered the touch of his lips with the same affection. This was all she ever wanted, even if she thought it not to happen now.

They did not find another body nor some evidence that might bring their case on the stream again but they found a solution.

They should tell Hillier it was a private walk.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	2. Private Talk - Talk

_._

* * *

><p><em>"Havers?!"<em>

_"I hoped so. You never check the ID before you answer, do you?"_

_"What do you want, Sir?"_

_"Please, stop being angry. I know I was wrong."_

_"Yah, you were. But your bloody vaingloriousness made you insist on that fuc-"_

_"Could you repeat that word?"_

_"What?!"_

_"Could you repeat that word? Vainglor-"_

_"Sir, you don't need to make fun of this."_

_"Sorry."_

_"You're not."_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Oh, bugger..."_

_"I truly _am_, Barbara."_

_..._

_"Go on?!"_

_"I'm sorry that I did not look behind the facade of this poncy snob. I'm even more sorry that I accused you of being biased which in fact I was."_

_"Sounds good. Go on, I could get used to that."_

_"I was too distracted by his background."_

_"Mhm..."_

_"And I was blinded by the eloquence he walked around with."_

_"It was all show."_

_"It was. And I'm sorry that I did not recognise the shenanigans of my own lot."_

_"Which...?"_

_"Which in fact _you _were pointing at the entire time."_

_"In fact."_

_"You look behind our masks."_

_"Do I?"_

_"Yes. And I appreciate it. Do you look behind _my _mask, Barbara?"_

_"Sir?"_

_"Do you see what _I_ truly am?"_

_"Well, that depends..."_

_"On what?"_

_"I believe, I know DI Lynley, but I'm not so sure about..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"...about the 8th Earl of Asherton. And I have absolutely no idea about... Tommy."_

_"You can."_

_"What?"_

_"Be sure about Tommy."_

_"Umm..."_

_"Barbara, I truly am in l-"_

_"Oh, wait a second, someone's at my door."_

* * *

><p>"Hello."<p>

"Sir!?"

"I was going to say I'm in love with you and that I'm going to kiss you right now."

"Sir, you-"

...

"Gosh, that was unexpected."

"Are you sure now?"

"Hell, yes."

"Or shall we repeat it?"

"Repeat it, Tommy!"

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	3. Get out of this room - Don't Talk

.

* * *

><p>The tension was palpable. DI Lynley and DS Havers had one of their fights and poor DC Nkata was in the midst of it.<p>

It was bad luck that he was there. Lynley had ordered a file Nkata had brought him, not aware that the two were fighting again over some minor fact nobody else would take care of. When he tried to sneak out both had started to win him over.

Nkata just injected a few points, but he never would have dared to side with one. This was _their_ fight. Nkata did not even listen.

Nowadays it happened regularly. They argued about everything. One could say, like an old couple, but they were no couple. In fact they should be, if anybody asked Nkata.

Now he observed the fiery redhead pointing at the chest of their DI, saying something hefty and accusing him to be blind.

The eyes under his dark hair narrowed and Lynley hissed a pointed answer which made Barbara silent. She stared at him in disbelief.

Finally she asked something very sharp and without waiting for an answer she cursed him.

Something in Lynleys face suddenly went calm and Nkata feared another explosion. It did not come. Saying something silent a smug smile appeared on Lynleys face. Barbara whispered an answer but he did not hear a word.

He just saw the irritation in Barbaras eyes. Then Lynley stepped closer and engulfed her in a hug. Their lips crushed together in a hot kiss that made Nkata blush.

Lynleys hands grabbed Barbaras bottom and she buried her hands in his hair. Their hips were pressed flush and swaying.

Winston watched with mouth agape and finally decided to better sneak away. This was definitely an explosion and he needed to get out of this room.


	4. Get a room - Talk

.

* * *

><p>"Fu****g shit!"<p>

"Stop cursin', Barbie, this's no fish-market!"

"Shut up, Winnie! You better help me clean this mess. The coffee soaks the files."

"You should get him out of your system!"

"What?!"

"You understand. Better work it out."

"What are you talkin' of?"

"You _very_ _well_ know. You and the DI, you've been lurking around the entire week."

"Shut up!"

"You both just wait for another reason to fight."

"That's none of your business!"

"It very well _is_. And annoying. And the talk of the office."

"No..."

"Yes. You should get that sorted this way or the other and re-focus on that bloody case."

"We don't-"

"Now _you_ shut up. I'm tired of dealin' around you, avoidin' every probable insinuating topic, manoeverin' around your feelings which you both bloody not dare to declare. I'm _so_ sick of it."

"Stop it!"

"You're both in love. Get that in your bloody stubborn head. Both!"

"That's not true!"

"That's _so_ true. It hurts that you both don't recognise this fact. Just admit it!"

"Shut the f*** up, Winnie. And-"

"Why are you shouting?!"

"Sir."

"Inspector."

"I told you to go through those... coffee-soaked files. What is it this time, Sergeant?!"

"Sorry, Sir, just spilled my coffee."

"And what were you shouting about this time?"

"Nothing, Sir."

"Sir, with all due respect..."

"Winnie!"

"I just tried to convince Sergeant Havers that you both have to work out that tension between you."

"That what?"

"Winston!"

"Sir, you danced around each other for years."

"What do you mean, Constable?"

"You love her. She loves you. Now reprimand me but please, sort it out!"

"She ...? What?! You ...?"

"Sorry, he just... Sir?"

"I had no idea..."

* * *

><p>"Holy! Please, get a room, you two."<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	5. Get him out of my mind - Think

.

* * *

><p><em>Are you threatening me, Sir?<em>

_Get your poncy puppet out of this office. You have your own room in this bloody building. You can show her your badge in _there_._

_Uargh, what a syrupy laugh, where's my bin? I need to vomit._

_No, that's not paperwork, you little idiot, I'm writing a novel._

_Yes, leave, thank you._

_Gosh, he can't be seriously dating her! She's half his age... Huh? She's his cousin? Oh dear, what was I thinking? I'm jealous of a kid, great. I make a fool of myself again._

_Ah, even if he's not after this woman this time, he is none of my business anyway. Get it in your head, old girl, and forget about his dreamlike dark eyes. And I possibly never will let my hands rake through his hair._

_He's doin' it again. Can't he just stop smiling at me? I can't help but smile back. I'm so weak. I only want to know how those lips feel, how they taste, how they sound when they are whispering my name._

_Hell, he can read my thoughts, or why is he winking with his lovestruck eyes?_

_Lovestruck! Bollocks! Get a grip, Barb, you're hallucinating. You need to get that out of your mind._

_I should stop dreaming, I need this bloody paperwork to be done._

_Has he heard my frustrated groan? Why is he coming back? Oh, no, he's coming to my desk, he's going to rebuke me, I know it._

_What? Did he just invite me for dinner? Did I actually accept? What? Did I actually call him _Tommy_? Gosh, did we just have exchanged a kiss? Oh, my, are we just doing it again?_

_Hell, Winston, bugger off..._

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	6. Get her out of my mind - Think

.

* * *

><p><em>Are you threatening me, Havers?<em>

_I'm just showing my cousin the office. You don't need to kill me with your beautiful green eyes._

_Oh, she hates this laugh like I do, but she doesn't even _try_ to hide her disgust._

_What a dumb question, _of course_ it is boring paperwork on her desk. What else should it be? A novel?_

_I really need to get rid of Angela, and _soon_. She is unbelievably annoying. Yes, go, I won't follow _there_._

_I need to remind me to apologize later. It was not fair to leave all the paperwork to Barbara. Maybe I take her out for dinner. Or maybe I take _her_ for dinner. Like she is sipping at my lips with her looks. I really want to taste her. I want to hear her saying my name!_

_Tommy! Get a grip! This is your Sergeant! My sweet, little, jealous Sergeant... You never would think I'm fantasizing about you, would you? Oh, Barbara, if you only could see the daggers shooting from your emerald eyes of envy. Wait! She really _is_ jealous!_

_Or am I hallucinating? Am I just looking for a nice distraction as long as I have to walk Angela around? I think I'm going to vanish into my office. Get out of the way of Barbaras revenge and try to get her out of my mind._

_Oh, to hell with it. She's _stuck_ in there. I need to invite her right now. Yes, we're going to have dinner tonight. I'm so happy she actually accepted. Was that...?! Did she just call me _Tommy_? I need to kiss her right now. Wow! Oh, we really need to repeat that immediately. Gosh, this feels so good._

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Winston, shut up!<em>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	7. Earpiece - Talk

**Aurthor's notes:** LOL You can do it in less than 70 words ;-)

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"...CHRK... Sir, he's coming your way. ...CHRK... You better hide <em>now_! ...CHRK..."_

"Understand. Over and out. Sorry, Havers, but I need to do this. Just got a message in my earpice. I'm going to kiss you now. Don't object."

"Wha...? Mmmmh..."

"Wow..."

...

"Umm... He's... mmmh... gone by five minutes ago now, Sir. You can stop kissin' me now."

"No. He might come back."

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	8. Crime scene I - Don't Talk

.

* * *

><p>They were called to a disgusting crime scene. It was not the first body, but the worst.<p>

Barbara only had a yoghurt and a toast and was just about to take another sip from the most distasteful coffee she ever had in a styrocup when she witnessed how the SOCOs turned the headless body.

Feeling it coming she did not mind contaminating the scenery and threw away her cup on her hasty exit behind a nearby bush. Her breakfast and maybe some of her dinner landed on the greenery.

Lynley had arrived at the same time, yawning like Barbara, sipping at his tea in his new stylish Thermos mug.

When she sprang away he understood why so he followed, pinned her hair back and held her hand.

She looked up thankful with those big green eyes he so much adored.

After she had finished he gently wiped her face with his handkerchief. She suddenly recognised deep tenderness besides the concern in his dark eyes.

He offered his tea which helped a bit.

* * *

><p>Eventually he placed his hands on her cheeks and softly agreed that it really was a hard case, stretching nerves and stomach.<p>

She murmured her thanks for tea and support.

His eyes were soft, showing an affection for Barbara she never had hoped to see. She was not aware that her eyes shone like his.

Suddenly Tommy felt the urge to kiss her. Without further thinking he pressed his lips onto hers. He gave her just a tentative lingering kiss but both had their eyes closed for these four heavenly seconds.

It left them staring at each other in disbelief, which slowly turned into something more blissful.

Tommy now just needed to get Barbara somewhere with a sink and a toothbrush. After all she just had vomited.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	9. Crime scene II - Talk

**Author's note:** Don't take this too seriously! This is just a little fun ;-)

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh."<p>

"Umm..."

"Thank you."

"For the- ?"

"...everything. And the tea."

"Yes. Umm, I'm sorry that- "

"Nah, it's ok that it was not sugared."

"No, no... No, I mean that kiss."

"You mustn't be. If it would have been unwanted I would... well, actually _you_ would've felt it. Between your legs."

"Umm, well, actually I _felt_... umm..."

"Oh, ah... haha, no, I mean... not... well... oh, forget it, Sir. By the way, you can stop holding me now. I'm feeling quite stable again."

"Oh, errr... I think I better hold you a little longer. Feels good... well, umm, to see you regaining composure. Anyway, still sorry for that kiss. I mean... Well, not the kiss itself... umm... "

"...but what?"

"To tell the truth, I'm utterly sorry for not being able to kiss you properly. You know, that thing with wrapping my arms _closely_ around you."

"Oh?"

"Dipping my nose into your face."

"Mmmh, Sir...?"

"Nibbling at your lips."

"Please..."

"Driving my tongue between your lips."

"Oh, hell... Get your hands off my hip. We better..."

"Twisting it with yours."

"Oh, god, yes! - Oh, umm, ..."

"That's what I'd have liked to do."

"Then bloody why not?!"

"Because you just _vomited_, Barbara."

"Oh? Did I? I... ummm... forgot? Was kind of distracted."

"I need to get you somewhere with a sink and a toothbrush. Now. Quickly."

"What for?"

"I want to kiss you properly."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And check what I'll feel... well... like you said, between my legs."

"Oh, umm..."

"I wonder what you will do. Though I'm not sure if something will happen there anyway. Like you intimated, the kiss was not unwanted. So maybe nothing will happen with _between my legs_ when we kiss properly."

"Stop grinning so smugly, Sir."

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	10. Fences Trees and Rocks - Talk

.

* * *

><p>"Tommy! There you are again, luv. Glad to have you back. Slept well?"<p>

"Mhmm."

"Any pain?"

"Nah."

"Strong painkillers. Would be better. Surgery went well. You remember anything?"

"Vaguely."

"You're horribly bruised. Remember your fall?"

"Yah, kind of."

"See, your arm and leg are stabled. Promise you don't toy with that mounting to get your leg down."

"Hmmm."

"Promise."

"I promise."

"And don't mess with the bandage around your hip and leg. Just let the nurses or doctors fiddle with it. You will have bloody pain there. And I will give you bloody pain if you don't keep your hands off there, is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't mock, Tommy. You know as happy as I am that you're alive as angry I am about your escapade."

"Sorry."

"You should be! Hell, I can cope with you climbing fences instead of going through gates, I can arrange myself with the fact you need to climb into every bloody tree in the orchard, I even manage to ignore the fact you play on those awful rocks - but I can simply not understand why on earth you have to climb that unstable cliff. You can read, so do it. There are signs, Tommy. Danger! they say. No climbing here. they demand."

"But Michael-"

"Michael! He's sixteen, Tommy. You're not. Don't always follow him. You could have died on that beach under the bloody cliff. I would not have coped with that, do you understand?"

"Yah. Sorry."

"And promise me to stay away from this bloody boy."

"Mhm."

"Barbara! Teaching expletives again?"

"Tommy! Just enforcing arguments. Perhaps you may try some poncy smoothenesses to put some sense into your son. I'm sick of having him running around with that blighter Michael."

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
